


By Your Bedside

by jichanxo



Series: The JokMagus Boyfriend Experience [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Intimacy, Other, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, cockblocked by being sick :(, well it's just an excuse for the Boyfriend Stuff so it's pretty light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichanxo/pseuds/jichanxo
Summary: Magus takes good care of the people he loves. Since he's your boyfriend, that includes you. Especially if you're sick.--Obligatory MagusVerborum/Reader fic because of course it had to be done, I love this man to death. Reader insert is rather nondescript and not clearly gendered for maximum reader-insertiness. I promise I'm not projecting my love for Magus into this fic. (Okay, fine, maybe a little.)
Relationships: MagusVerborum/Reader
Series: The JokMagus Boyfriend Experience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759609
Kudos: 3





	By Your Bedside

From your place in bed, tucked under the covers, you can hear the clinking of cutlery in the kitchen. After a moment, Magus enters your room again, this time, with a bowl of hot soup. He sets it down on your bedside table and pulls a chair over to sit beside you.

“It’ll be better for you if you eat something before you take some medicine, even if it's a little bit.”

You feel groggy, your skin is too warm, and you don’t really have an appetite, but since it’s food Magus went to the trouble of making for you, you agree.

He readies a spoonful for you and blows on it a little so that it’s pleasantly warm instead of scorching hot. You watch his glasses fog up a little as he does so. It’s cute. You find yourself laughing a little under your breath.

His eyes flicker over to yours. “And what are you laughing about, you nerd?”

You tell him not to worry about it.

“Sure.” He rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, before readying the spoon. “Here, eat.”

You let him feed you, the warmth of the soup entirely unlike the heat clinging to your skin. It’s a simple but delicious dish, and you could probably feel the care that Magus put into it even if he weren’t making the effort of feeding you right now.

“Good?”

You nod.

“Honestly, I was tempted to get a bowl for myself, but I figured you need it more than I do.”

You thank him.

“Aw.” Then, the soft smile turns into a dopey grin. “But obviously I make a great nurse. I have a fantastic bedside manner.”

You agree and tell him he is a great nurse. Sexy, too.

“Wow. I can’t believe you’re sexualising me when I’m just innocently taking care of you.” He clicks his tongue and gives you another spoonful of soup. “But I won’t deny I would look great in white heels and a miniskirt.”

You sigh and feign disappointment he isn’t wearing that now. You insist that seeing him in that would instantly cure your sickness.

“Listen, I’ll wear the sexy nurse get up if you wear it when I’m sick. A relationship's a two-way street, you know?”

You say you’ll see what you can do, and he chuckles.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” He says with a wink.

You continue chatting casually as you drink more of the soup, enjoying his every word. You get about halfway through the bowl before you tell Magus you’ve had enough to eat.

“You sure?”

You nod.

“Alright, I’ll put this away and get the medicine. Don’t miss me too much.”

He leaves for a moment and returns with the medicine and water. You take it, hoping you’ll feel a bit better soon. If you’re lucky, it’ll be before Magus leaves. You’ve been spoiled to have him take care of you even for a short while, and it makes the idea of being sick alone entirely unbearable.

For a while, you simply lie back and have some casual conversation. It’s mostly Magus speaking though, your throat still kind of aches. But you hardly mind, you enjoy hearing him go off on a long tangent about something he’s passionate about. He’s talking about some game he’s working on, and it is a little hard to follow at times, but it helps keeps your mind off things. Even so, that won’t stop you from teasing him later for taking advantage of the fact that you were sick and bedridden and couldn’t shut him up when he went off on a tangent.

You move your hand out from under the covers and hold it out to Magus.

“Hm?” When he notices, he pauses. “Oh, you...”

He holds your hand. You feel a bit guilty since your hand is sweaty, gross, and probably uncomfortable, but Magus holds it firmly. His hand is warm and comforting, and you feel grateful. His smile takes on a gentle tone, and he looks even more pleased then when he was talking earlier.

You grin at him for a moment and squeeze his hand before bashfully looking away. You can still feel his eyes locked on you.

Then, you feel Magus' hand on your head, in your hair.

“Bed hair. Cute.” He notices your expression. “What, embarrassed?”

You answer honestly. You are, a bit.

He sighs, his hand lowering from your hair down to your cheek. You look him in the eye again, embarrassed, but entirely taken in by him.

“It’s a shame you’re sick,” he says, fingers making slow, comforting movements against your cheek. “...because you’re making the kind of face that makes me want to kiss you right now.”

You’re a bit surprised, and tempted to tell him to do it anyway, but ultimately you agree, telling him to save it for next time.

“Mmhm. You better recover quickly, then.”

He pulls his hand away. “Your skin feels hot. I might grab a wet towel so you can wipe down your face a bit.”

He withdraws his hands and leaves the room once again, allowing you to recover from how fast your heart is beating.


End file.
